


Shades of Red

by InudaTheFox



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Cottagecore, DO NOT AtTACK THE OG CREATORS THIS IS JUST ABOUT THE ROLEPLAY, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Goddess Clara, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nothing more nothing less, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Gamer Ability (The Gamer), Tommy is who i think about bc he is, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and nothing more, in which I yell about ideas and dont care what others say, strong annoying childish and potentially badass, the perfect character, these are just kinda au shot ideas where i rave about ideas I think about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InudaTheFox/pseuds/InudaTheFox
Summary: Red is such a fiery, passionate color. It burns like fire, dwindling then roaring back in an inferno of bright color. No matter what one does, a fire can never truly be quenched- it will always burn, even in the harshest of storms.OR: Hi im a Tommy apologist and I am yelling about au ideas I have but cannot write bc busy :')
Relationships: BUT YEAH PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, GET THAT NASTY SHIT OUTTA HERE, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, ONLY PLATONIC UNLESS OTHERWISE
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Shades of Red

**_First Shot: The Gamer_ **

**_AU: The Gamer (Webcomic)_ **

Premise:  _ Tommy dies at during Doomsday (Jan 5/6th), and is gifted a gift from his Godly Grandma, the Goddess of Space and Heat, Clara. This gift is the famed Gamer ability, letting Tommy life his life like an RPG essentially. _

_ Notes: _

  * Tommy dies during Doomsday



  * Clara is his biological grandmother on his mother’s side- well, more like she, for the first time, blessed a human with some of her power and got a bit too attached. This also applies to Tommy, since he is his mother’s living legacy.



  * The timeline is a bit messed up, but essentially, Tommy has been part of the Ensemble since he and Tubbo were 12 (Tubbo was almost 13 but shhh), and he began fighting for L’Manburg just after Tommy turned fourteen. He is 16 (just a few months shy from seventeen) when he dies.



  * The world that Tommy lives in uses different rules, like being Perma-death. When you die, you can technically come back as a ghost, but you’re dead- no other lives to hold or use. Because of this, Tommy and Tubbo have never really died per say beforehand, but they were definitely pretty fucking close.



  * Tommy had been in exile just weeks after his 15th birthday, and after his lonesome sixteenth birthday, he ran to the tundra and was taken in by his older, Technoblade. From there, he lives with him for seven months total, trained beneath the hold of the the Blood God’s legacy, and becomes absolutely _WICKED_ with a sword, bow and axe within a few months, though he is also fair with other weapons, like tridents, crossbows, fishing rod, and- surprisingly enough- a shovel. Also good with a shield, though he has long since kinda stopped using it for blocking things other than arrows.



  * And then Tommy tries to protect Tubbo at doomsday and gets killed by Dream- shocker.



  * Anyway, back to the idea (im so fucking tired hhh)- Tommy dies, and Clara is fucking **_pissed_** that her sole legacy is dead while that wretched **_Blood God’s_** gets to live. So, in her great galaxy brain, Clara gets an idea. Her child is dead in _this_ dimension, but what about others? And what about those world’s strengths, will her grandbaby live?



  * Godspeed Clara, bc this amazing, bad bitch decides “hey if the other gods give their legacy that strange playing power that’s been going around, why can’t I?” and boom, Tommy has **_The Gamer_** in his possession. His screens are red instead of blue though.



  * Now the Gamer is a bit weird here, because while it’s still Role-Playing as it always is, it’s levels and stats are _funky._
    * Levels are pretty much (number) x 500. However, every 10th level kinda rises this. Example: 1-10 is x 500 = EXP to next level, but 11-20 is x 1’000 = EXP to next level. Get me?
    * On top of that, HP and MP kinda follow the same rules. HP is CON x 50 x 5 (the 5 raises by 5 every twenty levels), and MP is MAG x 50 x 5 (follows the same rule as HP does).



  * Now the stats are as follows: STR (strength), CON (constitution), DEX (dexterity), INT (intelligence), PER (perception), WIS (wisdom), MAG (magic), LUK (luck), CHA (charisma). So, a total of nine, though an extra called REP (reputation) is added at the bottom (REP only records the base for EVERYONE’S rep for you, not singular. It’s social standing with a large group, maybe even a nation, of people). When the Gamer levels up, they usually gain 5 stat points to spend, but Tommy gets 7 per level bc of his godly heritage.



  * Clara is happy to know her child will be at least a little bit safer (despite his level being “reset” do to obtaining the Gamer, making his level beforehand disappear, despite not knowing of it). However, she knows how dangerous the world can be (and also knows how _pissed_ her legacy would be if all the stuff he worked for vanished), so she promptly kept his skills and their levels.



  * SKILLS DO NOT GO TO LEVEL 100, THEY ARE SLOW RISING AND THE MAX LEVEL IS 10. 
    * Skills levels: 1 (newbie), 2 (apprentice), 3 (practitioner), 4 (competent), 5 (talented), 6 (adept), 7 (skilled), 8 (seasoned), 9 (renowned), 10 (master)



  * Those skills being **_[Bladed Weapon Mastery]_** which is level 7 (axe, swords), **_[Ranged Weapon Mastery]_** which is level 5 (trident, bows, crossbows, fishing rod), **_[Blunt Weapon Mastery]_** which is level 3 (shovels), **_[Dash]_** which is level 4 (from all his time running around and dodging), **_[Shield Mastery]_** which is level 3, and finally **_[Crafting]_** , which is level 7.



  * Clara sends Tommy to a new dimension, that is pretty much the SMP we know and love- three canon lives and all its fucked up trauma. But it’s at the beginning, and after being told that the prior events of his life pretty much are the same, he keeps to the shadows and saves others from losing their lives.



  * Seeing as there is a Tommyinnit already here, he takes on the name Theseus (his communicator / chat name is Theseus, technically, but if you can come up with something original for it, then go ahead), and thats what everyone kinda calls him.



  * From here on out, Gamer!Tommy I shall be calling Theseus bc otherwise imma get confused :(



  * Theseus pops in not long after Wilbur Soot arrives to the SMP, and he keeps a sharp eye on both sides of the SMP. He saves those from both sides ( ** _[Gamer’s Mind]_** kinda blocks off any rage or resentment he had for others, so now its kinda a muted worry), and comes to be known as a true neutral entity.



  * He has a cute cottagecore house/farm where Logstedshire is supposed to be, and no, you can’t tell me otherwise. The place brings bad memories, but fuck, let him have his _cottage goddammit._



  * Also the idea that Theseus just kept growing out his hair and like,,, barely brushes it means that it’s wild and messy and he looks feral with it (especially with all the twigs and leaves in it) and i fucking **_L I V E_** for it.



  * Also the idea of Theseus being a literal tanuki hybrid (like having the tom nook ears and tail) is godtier and I _need it._ Also would help others differentiate himself from the Tommy that already lives in the server. On top of that, Clara gives him literally raccoon eyes (like,,, ya know Mina Ashido and how she has black sclera??? Yeah that but instead of yellow irises, they’re blue) is just **y e s.**



  * Theseus being a bounty hunter??? Yes. Theseus working and befriending Purpled???? **_Y e s._**



  * Ngl a lot of the SMP members are terrified of Theseus bc he just,,, he wears a large cloak and some sort of iron mask and its _terrifying._ But then Niki meets him, and finds he likes sweets and will buy flowers to take home and plant for his little bee far and she’s like “Who is this man and why is he so fucking _wholesome???”_



  * Leave him alone he’s just lonely and traumatized let him have his cottagecore and bees :(



  * Okay but,,, Theseus is totally going to build a cobble tower akin to that of the ones in Business Bay and he would totally climb the roof of it and just lay in the sun like a cat and _no I am not wrong shut up._



  * Theseus meeting Phil and honestly getting along with this version of his father much better than his other one. Then Phil finds out that Theseus is _barely even seventeen_ and is like “Nope, my son now, I’m adopting you sign the fucking papers”. If Phil cries a little when Theseus curls around him and purrs, _no_ he isn’t shut up he is _not sobbing_ (okay maybe he is a little bit but **_s h u s h_** ).



  * I derailed from the Gamer idea huh but uhhhh Theseus using his powers to make “RPG Dungeons” and gather materials for L’Manburg, since even if he tries not too, he still cares for the bumbling resistance and it’s chaotic, stupid fucking members and _why is his heart so soft_ ** _stop it._** Like L’Manburg has almost no good items except a farm or two, but here Theseus, gifting those present netherite armor and diamond weapons. Once, he even left a small disk that plays the L’Manburg anthem for them to listen to and now the others won’t stop following him and _oh no he did the emotional attachment thing_ ** _oh no_**



  * I love the idea of Theseus getting a magic skill for like healing (maybe like Kingdom Hearts’ **_[Cure]_** skill or something??? idk) and now he’s the smp doctor and _goddammit he just wants to sleep why the fuck are these injured people on his front lawn what the_ ** _fuck._**



  * Awesamedude and Theseus being good friends, and the whole “Sam Nook” thing happens _W A Y_ earlier than it originally did, and now Tommy has a cool uncle and new brother and it’s fucking _awesome._



  * Adding to this idea, but Tommy and Tubbo _begging_ for training from Theseus (who is, at the time, one of the best fighters on the SMP) and he’s like “Ugh, fuck, fine, grab your gear and shut the fuck up, I’ll teach you how to use a fucking axe.” Upon arrival, they expected a regular netherite axe like Dream has, but _oh no,_ that isn’t dramatic enough, because this motherfucker just turns around and whips out a fucking _**battle-a** **xe and saber combo**_ and is like “Let’s get this shit over with, i guess” and the teens are like **_Regret™._**



  * Love the idea of Dream not really being an asshole at this point yet (that is probably around the time that Wilbur goes insane), and instead he and Theseus spar a lot to gauge their capabilities. He even goes with the rest of the Dream Team for hunts, and shows that, yes, he is competent and _yes,_ he knows what the fuck he is doing _for fucks sake please stop asking._



  * Theseus has a huge statue outside his base that is a depiction of Clara and the others ask who she is and he just smiles sadly and says its his grandma.



  * Love the idea of everyone thinking Theseus is like a battle maniac because he’ll just dive into mob hoards, no matter the type, and just decimate the forces and _laugh_ and idk about yall but that would be fucking _terrifying_ if someone did that in an enderman or creeper hoard and this bitch just _yeets_ himself into the middle of it all. But in reality he is just grinding EXP and this is the best way to do it outside of dungeons and I don’t think he realizes how _scary_ it fucking is when he walks out, with minor wounds, carrying a bloody axe and a bag full of mob drops and just acts like _nothing fucking happened like dude what the_ ** _fuck was that seriously W H A T???_**



  * Forgot to mention this but I think by the time Schlatt actually like,,, appears, Theseus is probably like,,, level thirty or something with stats in the forties or fifties and _god why the fuck is he so fucking_ ** _f a s t?!_**



  * Also I live for Theseus being the kind uncle to Fundy and helping him and the others through any trauma- he’s like Uncle Iroh if he hated tea, was young, and just stop giving an overall _shit_.



  * His house isn’t that big (about two levels total) and is made up of white quartz mostly, with a dark oak slanted roof, a quartz fence and a cobblestone walkway that leads to the beach, his personally made nether portal, and his little farm. He also has a cobble and dark oak stable for his horse. His little cottage has hanging lanterns outside and on the inside (above the front door hangs one, surprisingly), and while the house is relatively small (two bedrooms, a kitchen, compact living room, and an storage room underground), it’s cozy and it makes Theseus’s chest warm and fuzzy whenever he looks it over. Outside his house, just a few feet from his pearly quartz walls, is a large shed with tall spruce doors and wide, linear windows. It isn’t a huge shed, but it has two rooms and a small closet and it’s enough for him to relax in, he supposes.



  * Theseus somehow befriended an enderman (like,,, even if he stares at it, it doesn’t attack him) and now it lives out in his shed and carries a leather and gold cloak around it’s shoulders. Purpled came over once, gave it a pair of sunglasses, and named it Benard.



  * Somehow the name fucking stuck, and now he has a enderman named Benard in his fucking shed.



  * It’s even weirder when Benard brings home a docile creeper that kinda just sleeps the day away, and he names the little thing Poppy after seeing it lay in his field of flowers, specifically the one that was just about overrun with poppies. Now it carries a red bandanna, as well as a flower crown of sunflowers and poppies, and is it said that he’s kinda used to having mob roommates now?? Because he feels like it should be messing with him but honestly he’s too fucking tired to deal with this bullshit.



  * (Bonus points if Poppy and Benard become Theseus’s familiars and he’s just… he’s just _d o n e.)_



  * Purpled comes over enough that Theseus has pretty much made the guest bedroom Purpled’s, and about a month in, he just sighs and adopts the child and now they’re brothers. It’s funny when you realize that Theseus acts like he’s in his mid twenties and way to mentally old to handle some strange 15 year old’s bullshit despite being only 17, but ya know what? They bounce off each other well enough, so it works.



  * SBI + Fundy and Tubbo coming over to Theseus’s house for dinner, and he just introduces them to Purpled and Tommy and Tubbo are like “ARE YOU OUR COUSIN NOW?????” And everyone is just quiet for a bit before Purpled’s like “Sure” and now they all run around the beach alongside Fundy while everyone else is just kinda talking.



  * Theseus, despite what you might think, can fucking _COOK._ My manz do be making steak, baked buttered, seasoned potatoes, grilled seasoned fish, and fresh bread with a side of a jar of honey, as well as pumpkin pie and chocolate cookies for dinner and dessert.



  * Ranboo joins the server much earlier, but since Niki can’t take him in, she directs him to Theseus and my mans becomes so _soft_ for this tall, skinny fucking hybrid. Plus, Purpled really likes him and they’re the same age, so yes, it works out just fine.



  * Funny how he went from the youngest in the household to the oldest, and all he had to do was die, get an amazing stupid power up, and travel to a different dimension. Little steps, I guess :)



  * I live for Dream vs Technoblade vs Theseus rivalry, I _crave_ it. And I think if Theseus keeps getting stronger (due to the literal cheat code that is the Gamer), Dream and Techno would band together to get stronger as well, and probably even tag team against Theseus if they really wanted to win. Might or might not work, depends on the situation I guess



  * Purpled brings home a dog and Theseus just lets him keep it because if he can have two pets familiars, then why can’t Purpled?



  * (He’s quick to realize that not making rules was a **_Mistake™_** when Ranboo brings home three cats, one of which is _very obviously_ one that had belonged to a witch. “I have made a _miSTAKE_ -”)



  * But it’s okay because he loves his new brothers and will kill everyone in the smp minus Tommy and Tubbo if anything ever happened to them.



  * Skeppy and Theseus friendship supremacy.



,,,

That’s all I got.

If you ever wanna use this idea, go right ahead! Just let me know it was inspired by or tag me bc I would fucking  _ love _ to see and read it if anyone ever wrote this idea.

\---


End file.
